


This Week in 2020

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: Ikutan TsukkiYama week 2020
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	This Week in 2020

Shimada merasa salah lihat. Di suatu senja – yang seharusnya senja yang sama di hari-hari sebelumnya. Pukul 5 sore dimana dia membereskan rak makanan. 

Senja itu kebetulan dia berdiri lebih dekat dengan dinding kaca. Ujung matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok yang berjalan menuju mart milik keluarganya. Dia sempat mengira kalau yang berjalan ke arah sana adalah pelanggan. Sekedar pelanggan. Namun setelah dilihat ternyata Yamaguchi yang diantar oleh Tsukishima di belakangnya. “Benar juga, hari ini hai Selasa.”

Namun langkah Yamaguchi terhenti begitu Tsukishima menahan tangannya. Lalu menariknya ke balik tiang listrik sebelum tempat parkiran. 

Awalnya Shimada ingin mengabaikan mereka. Namun saat dia tak sengaja menyenggol rak hingga menjatuhkan sikat gigi di rak belakangnya. Di posisi itu. Di rak sikat gigi, Shimana bisa melihat sudut lain dari sisi tiang listrik. 

Kepalanya berhenti beroperasi sejenak. Sementara matanya terus menghadap ke mereka yang kini tak lagi tertutupi penghalang. 

Bahwa.. 

Shimada tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Tetapi Yamaguchi yang bersandar pada dinding, dan Tsukishima yang mengukungnya. Tangan Yamaguchi di kedua pipi Tsukishima. Mereka berbicara sedikit. Lalu satu kecupan. Singkat. Ntah karena Tsukishima yang maju atau tangan Yamaguchi yang menariknya. Lalu Tsukishima mundur kembali. Yamaguchi tertawa. Tsukishima tersenyum tipis. Lalu satu kecupan lagi. Lalu satu kecupan lagi, Sampai tiga kali lalu mereka kembali berbicara.

Bukannya Shimada jijik. Jujur saja ciuman yang mereka lakukan terlihat manis. Seperti dua anak kecil yang memberikan kecupan-kecupan lugu dan polos – tunggu sebentar. Bukankah mereka berdua berteman sedari kecil? Apakah ini kebiasaan mereka sedari kecil yang terbawa sampai sekarang? Memang benar mereka yang sekarang pun masih anak kecil. Satu SMA pun masih kecil ‘kan. 

Saat Shimada kembali mengalihkan matanya kembali ke mereka, dia melihat Yamaguchi yang jalan di parkiran seorang diri, tanpa Tsukishima. Dia pun spontan membungkukkan badan dan melarikan diri. Tidak ingin ketahuan kalau sedari tadi dia –tak sengaja – mengintip. 

“Er… Yamaguchi?” tanyanya saat Yamaguchi selesai mengganti pakaian sekolah dengan pakaian lebih ringan untuk latihan voli. 

“Ya Shimada-san?”

Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Tsukishima berciuman. Bukannya aku bermaksud mengintip. Aku hanya penasaran apakah kalian adalah sesuatu ataukah itu adalah hal polos yang kalian lakukan sejak kecil? “Ah, bukan apa-apa.”

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Kageyama di muka pintu ruang olahraga.

"Ada apa, Tuan Raja?" tanya Tsukishima dengan nada meledek. Yamaguchi yang berada di belakangnya pun menggumamkan pertanyaan. Sama-sama tidak mengerti.

"Aku melihat kalian berciuman," ucap Kageyama terus terang. Nadanya lugas dan matanya menatap Tsukishima tegas. Yamaguchi bingung sebenarnya dia marah, tapi mengingat Kageyama yang selalu serius pada segala hal mungkin kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kageyama belum tentu bermaksud untuk menghakimi. "Di bibir," lanjutnya.

Tsukishima balik menatap tajam. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kageyama terdiam. Dia tiba-tiba tidak tau ingin berkata apa lagi. Yamaguchi yakin kalau Kageyama hanya bingung. Mungkin baru pertama kali ini melihat dua laki-laki melakukan hal seperti itu di seumur hidupnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya balik pada Tsukishima.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" 

Tak ingin pembicaraan semakin diperpanjang, Yamaguchi menepuk punggung Tsukishima dan mendorongnya pelan untuk masuk ke dalam. "Sudah-sudah. Jangan lama-lama di depan pintu. Nanti kita akan dicari oleh Daichi-san."

"Memangnya boleh?" tanya Kageyama lagi. Kalimatnya membuat Tsukishia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, kembali menghadapnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, kau coba saja cium si pendek." Tsukishima menyeringai. Pemuda pirang itu menarik tangan Yamaguchi untuk membawanya pergi. Menjauh dari pemuda galau yang ternyata serius memikirkan saran dari Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi tertawa. "Jahat, kamu. Kalau dia coba betulan bagaimana?" Tangannya memukul punggung Tsukishima. Sama sekali tidak sakit. Yamaguchi tidak pernah serius memukul.

"Bukannya kau suka kalau ada drama?" ledek Tsukishima balik. 


End file.
